


.compliance

by AkaToMidori



Series: At Your Service [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato De, 貴族探偵 | Kizoku Tantei | Noble Detective (TV)
Genre: Drama Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: The nobleman takes care of his butler.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Kageyama (Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de)/Kizoku Tantei (Kizoku Tantei)
Series: At Your Service [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.compliance

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 09_  
>  Prompt: “I’m yours.”
> 
> Warning: see end notes for a spoiler list of the kinks.

“You want me to say it, don’t you?” he whispered in his butler’s ear. “You want me to tell you you’re a good boy. You want me to be pleased with you, don’t you? Answer me.” 

“Yes… master...” Kageyama panted as the nobleman’s fingers pushed deeper and deeper into him. “I want… _ah!_ … to please… you…”

The nobleman, who could see that his butler had done his best to form those two simple words without losing his focus, let a delighted smile form on his face. 

“Good.” 

Slowly, he removed his fingers from inside him and grabbed his own erection, pushing the tip to the other man’s entrance. Kageyama sighed wantonly, an uncharacteristic sign of disobedience for him. He would usually stay silent, unless the nobleman asked for him to speak, but their game of dominance had never been pushed this far. It had been days since Kageyama’s punishment had started, and both of them were at their limits. Reaching up to rub one of his butler’s nipples, the nobleman started pushing inside very slowly, only stopping when he was halfway in. 

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you not to come without my permission, Kageyama.”

The butler closed his eyes and nodded, small drops of sweat running slowly down his forehead. “Y—yes, master.”

Satisfied with that reply, the nobleman pushed inside fully with one swift movement. Both of them groaned as he bottomed out, Kageyama’s legs trembling, his heavy cock arching beautifully over his stomach. 

The nobleman remained still for a second, enjoying the feeling of being completely sheathed inside his butler. He felt every fiber of his being pulsating, his heart beating uncontrollably, his hands sweaty on his lover’s thighs, his eyes roaming over the other man’s body, from where their bodies were connected, to his face, to the ties binding his hands, taking in his complete submission and feeling more and more aroused by it. 

Then, without any forewarning, he started pulling out and back in – achingly slow at first, only increasing the pace as soon as he felt like Kageyama was getting used to it. His butler was making the most delicious little noises as he slammed into him, the room filled with breathless moans and slapping sounds that were making him go crazy. Kageyama’s cock was as red as ever, the tip of it bouncing back and forth on his stomach, little beads forming on top of it. The nobleman bent down so that their bodies were impossibly close, the butler’s erection pressed between them, hotter and harder than ever. He felt his mind start to empty completely, his senses heightening and focusing only on the pursuit of pleasure. He pushed in again and again, his pace picking up, and suddenly stopped when he felt too close to his release. Groaning loudly, he nested his face into the butler’s neck and bit on it affectionately to stop himself from coming. 

Hearing the sound of the wooden headboard of the bed creaking, he imagined Kageyama’s wrists moving against the binds, his fingers aching to touch his master. The nobleman smirked and slowly got up, pulling out in the process. Kageyama was panting hard, his eyes squeezed shut, his feet planted in the sheets and his hands closed into a fist. The nobleman licked his lips at that sight, feeling himself almost pushed over the edge again. 

“Do you want to come?” he asked his butler, lust dripping from every syllable in his voice.

It took Kageyama a few seconds to regain his breath, but the nobleman could see that his half-lidded eyes were begging him to end it. “Only if it pleases you, master,” he said in nothing more than a strained whisper. 

The nobleman bent down to kiss him hungrily on his mouth. Kageyama answered in kind, his hot, soft lips kissing him back as if he were a thirsty man lost in a desert, and the nobleman’s mouth was the water giving them life. Their tongues found each other and battled, intertwined, danced together. When they were both gasping for air, the nobleman pulled away and rested his forehead on his butler’s for a moment. With a last kiss on the bridge of his nose, he reached up to untie him, gently massaging his wrists as he did so. Kageyama looked at him confused, not sure of what was being asked of him. 

The nobleman composed himself and stared down at the butler with cold eyes. “If you want to come, you will have to do it yourself.” 

Replying with his usual _‘yes, master,’_ one of Kageyama’s hands slowly trickled down on his stomach, his eyes never leaving the nobleman’s. Even though he was the dominant one in their relationship, whenever his butler would look at him in that way, the nobleman could almost feel himself lose control and melt under his gaze. Having been together for so long, Kageyama knew what he longed for, what he needed from him: that intimacy that he could never share with anyone before, and that between them just came so natural, instead. 

Kageyama’s other hand inched closer to his master’s, still on the butler’s thigh, but never touching without a direct order. The nobleman knew how much his lover craved physical contact, and he wanted nothing more than to touch him all over, kiss him everywhere, make him his in each and every way, till they didn’t know where one started and the other ended. But he resisted closing the distance between their fingers, and focused on how his lover’s other hand was pulling on his cock, his own erection pushing slightly against Kageyama’s entrance again involuntarily, begging to find release. 

“You’re so good,” the nobleman purred, and the butler’s pace quickened, his arousal mounting with those three words only. “So obedient.” 

Kageyama whined and slowed down a bit, more drops coming out from him. “Master… can I?” 

Cursing under his breath, the nobleman stroked himself once. He felt like he would lose his mind if he didn’t do something about it soon, but there was something he needed before they could end this. His hand brushed feather-like on his lover’s inner thigh before his fingers pushed into him, hard and deep. Kageyama yelped and the hand on his erection squeezed down instinctively. 

“Who do you belong to?” the nobleman asked forcefully, his fingers going deeper and deeper.

Kageyama whimpered deliciously. “I’m yours.” 

The nobleman bent down and nibbled on his ear. “Say it.” Even though it was supposed to be a command, he couldn’t help the hint of desperation that was tinging his voice. Not that he cared. “Say my name, and you can come.” 

“M—Masaki.”

He felt Kageyama’s inner muscles contract around his fingers immediately. His hand prolonged his last stroke and he let out a deep moan as hot liquid spread in between their bodies. As his delayed orgasm rippled through him, he kept repeating his master’s name again and again in a jumble of sounds. 

At the sound of his name being pronounced so reverently, the nobleman groaned in his butler’s ear and felt himself pushed over the edge. He brought his free hand down to his erection, and after only a couple of tugs he finally came, collapsing on his lover’s body a second later. 

Kageyama took advantage of that to wrap his arms around him, contented. The nobleman lazily returned the embrace and moved a bit to rest on his side. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see the butler looking at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

Kageyama nodded. “Yes, but this stuff is cooling quickly,” he said looking down at his stomach with a grimace. 

The nobleman closed his eyes again with a tired noise. “Clean-up later,” he murmured, pulling him closer. 

“Forgive me for being rude, master, but are you stupid?” 

The nobleman's body was shaken with laughter at those words. He loved hearing Kageyama being so informal with him after their ‘adventures.’ It was the only time the butler ever really talked back to him, and he was very happy to let him. 

With a resigned sigh, Kageyama let his lover get more comfortable as he nested his face in the crook of his neck, purring contentedly at the kisses he left there from time to time, his mind eventually drifting off to sleep. 

_______

 **A/N** : Since the nobleman doesn’t have a name, I took the liberty of calling him “Masaki” in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Dom/sub dynamics, very light bondage, orgasm denial/delay, praise kink.


End file.
